Bright White Future
by kaydee1811
Summary: Post White Orchards - just a little tag...might become a multi-chapter. This is my first fanfiction. Be gentle :). I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.


CHAPTER 1

Teresa and Patrick walked back to their wedding guests hand in hand. Both of them with a big smile on their face. Neither of them would have predicted that they could ever be this happy. Patrick lifts up their intertwined hands and kisses the back of Lisbon's. She snuggles into his side.

Arriving back at the party scene, Rigsby meets them with two glasses of champagne. "Here you go you guys. Cheers!" They each take one glass, Lisbon giving Jane a look telling him this is for the best, because she's not ready to share their secret with the rest of the world just yet. Besides the fact that she was still in an early stage of her pregnancy, she also enjoyed the fact that Patrick and her had this shared secret, this precious secret.

Patrick and Teresa are talking to a few of their guests, both with their champagne glasses in their hand, but Patrick being the only one drinking from his. They chat and they laugh. When Patrick finishes his champagne, he takes Lisbon's glass (which was still full), gives her his empty one and starts drinking hers. Of course he made sure nobody saw this little trade. Lisbon rewarded him with a sweet smile and whispered "Thank you".

"Hey T", she suddenly heard. "Care to dance with your little brother?" Stan held out his arm and Teresa stepped onto the dance floor. Patrick then invited his new sister-in-law Karen to share a dance with him as well. A couple of songs passed, Teresa now dancing with Wylie, when suddenly a very familiar song started to play. Teresa instantly recognized this song and was scanning her surroundings looking for her husband. Suddenly she felt two hands on her waist and he whispered "I'm right here." She turned around to face him and kissed him. 'More than words' was playing and the couple danced as if they were the only two people there. Towards the end of the song, Teresa looked up at Patrick and said "You wanna get out of here?" "Sounds good to me", he smiled.

The newlyweds said their goodbyes and left. Lisbon was walking up to the Airstream, when Jane stopped her and said "No, no, no, we are not taking that." Lisbon looks puzzled. "What? You really thought we were going to spend our wedding night in the Airstream?" "I wouldn't mind," she said. He knew that was actually true. "I know you wouldn't, but we are only going to have one wedding night, so I've arranged for something special." He led her to her car, although he was driving. "Where are we going?" "You'll see."

After a 30 minute drive, they arrived at their destination. A small hotel at a beautiful lake surrounded by mountains. They checked in and someone of the hotel staff led them to their suite. It was a very rustic room with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the lake. The beautiful moonlight reflecting on the water made the entire scenery even more romantic.

When they were alone, they were looking at each other and Patrick caresses her arms and they share a sweet kiss. "I can't believe you married me. I honestly can't even begin to explain how much I love you." After a short pause, he continued: "And I can't believe you are giving me this precious gift. You are going to be a great mom and I am so lucky that I get to be the dad", he said while his eyes became teary. She saw. "These are happy tears, don't worry", he reassured her. She chuckles and kisses him softly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old together", she said. "I love you so very much and I wouldn't want anybody else to be the father of this baby." They both smiled again, something they've been doing a lot lately, and made their way to the bed, kissing each other and removing each other's clothes at the same time. They've waited for this moment for a very long time. It was the beginning of their lives together and it was a moment during which pure happiness and pure love ruled. The past was the past, all that mattered was the future. Their future.


End file.
